Multilayer components of this type may be used as capacitors, varistors, or temperature-dependent resistors (thermistors) depending on the composition of the dielectric material layers and the electrode layers. The main body of varistors is frequently manufactured from a mixture of different metal oxides, based on zinc oxide, for example. Varistors have non-linear voltage-dependent resistance change, which is used to protect an electrical circuit from overvoltage. The resistance value of varistors falls with increasing applied voltage in this case. Multilayer components which are implemented as capacitors may absorb noises at high and low voltages.
A multilayer varistor, in which non-overlapping internal electrodes are positioned in the interior of the main body to reduce the resistance, is known from the publication DE 199 31 056 A1. The internal electrodes are contacted in this case at the two front faces of the component by large-area contact layers which allow SMD mounting of the component. The disadvantage of this typical component is that because of the large-area contact layers, parasitic capacitances and inductances are built up, which make precise setting of the electric characteristics of the component difficult. Furthermore, because of the large contact layers, a component of this type correspondingly requires a large amount of space when mounted on circuit boards, for example. Furthermore, above all, modules in this construction, in which multiple components of this type are integrated, are especially large and therefore have an especially low integration density.